The true love is right under your nose
by Shining Tiga
Summary: Molly is searching for her true love, after coing trough her coatch Rick and the cute prince Aikka, where do you think she finds the love? Her gunpartner. A fluffy and a little bit of lemon MollyJordan main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. This is my first fiction about Oban. I'm writing the pairings in the way I tolerated them while watching. At first I paired her with Rick, then Aikka but in the end I paired her with her true love – Jordan._

_**I do not own OSR!**_

**_Sweet passion_**

'I must do it…I must do it!' she was thinking, while training in the middle of the night. She was going trough the canyon for the 45th time now, and she was getting tired. And yet again, she run over the rock she hit the last time.

"Shit!" the plane landed on the ground, and she got off of it.

It was 3 years later after the Oban racing. Molly now was finished school and was training to become the second greatest pilot after her mother. And her coach now was Rick Thunderbolt himself. He was spending all his time to Molly and her races, since he just couldn't do anything else than things related to the star racing. Don Wei was using his old friendships and others to help Molly race in the biggest races on Earth and he still was doing stuff like managing her, although it was Rick's job. Stan and Koji were their mechanics of course. And Jordan…he now was the Avatar. Although that he was visiting them from time to time. Now he was back on Earth.

"What the hell is going on here? Moli? What are ya doin' here? " it was Rick, only in his baggy pants, looking a bit sleepy.

"I… I just…well, it's not your business." She said after walking over to the plane again. She step badly and was about to fall, but Rick caught her hand and pulled her up and with that she flew right in his arms, right next to his chest. She blushed and stayed like that like frozen.

"Hey, little mouse, you ok?"…After getting no response, he took her like a bride and went into the ship.

"AaAa.. Rick? What are ya doing? " She asked confused.

"It is time for the kids to go to beds at this time of the da…the night…"

"I'm not a kid! Let me go! " After kicking with her legs, Rick grabbed her even more, which made Moli blush even more. Rick entered the pilot cabin and sat at the pilot place, still holding Moli, but now she was at his lap.

"What's the matter? Why are you pouting?"

"Because all of you are taking me as a child…I can pilot myself, and I know when I need a sleep or not!"

"Don't be mad at me! I just care about you!" he said without changing his tone…as always.

"Then why are you caring me like caring for a baby?"

" 'Cause you are a hot one." The girl blushed, after taking it in two ways…

"Well, what did I said?" he asked her.

"Nothing…"

The ship stopped at the hangar, and Rick turn off the engine. It was silence. Moli started to get up, but Rick grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Well?…Can't I go to bed? Or you need to give me your lecture…"

"Well, you are too grown for that now."

"Oh yeah? I thought that I would always be a kid for you."

"You needed lectures when you were 15. Now you need something else since you are 18. "

"Phfu" was her only answer. But before know it, something soft pressed her lips. She opened wide her eyes, _and saw Michael Scofield…oops! That's another story! XD_… and tried to pull off, but he was too strong to push off, she thought, so she was pulling back…but of course she felt down because there wasn't any ground to pull back. Rick fell along with her, falling over her. He raised his head to face her again; put one of his legs at her other side and tried to kiss her again. Moli stopped him; the ex-pilot roused and started to lift up. Moli wasn't realizing anything of what was happening. She just grabbed his arm as he started to go away.

"Rick, wait!"

"What is it, little mouse?"

"I…" she blushed while looking at his **eyes**, forgetting what she was about to say.

"See ya tomorrow at the race."

Moli blinked some as he turned with his back to her, and pulled his arm again, making him to turn to her.

"Iva?"

As hearing that special name coming out of his mouth, she quivered which made her step forward and kissed him. Rick shocked a little, but then put his strong arms on her waist and back. Rick tried to keep a slow tempo, but Moli deepen the kiss very fast, and now she was kissing him passionately and wildly. The speed was really great, which was making them both have a breath from time to time for less than a second, without broking the kiss. Moli's moans made Rick rouse his desire for her. He started to kiss and lick her neck and shoulders, after taking her shirt a little down. The girl put one of her hands under his t-shirt, fondling his abdomen, still breathing deeply, making some sounds like moaning. He put his arms on her hips, still kissing her. Carefully, he lifted her; she put her arms around his neck; the ex-pilot took her to _his_ room and placed on _his _bed. He started kissing her entire body vehemently, tearing a bit her clothes with his teeth. Moli grabbed his nape, and took his face into touch between their lips. She slowly turned him over and stood above him. She also was playing with his body just like a non-experienced cat with its prey. Rick run his fingers through her long black hair. Molly pulled back for a second to lick her lips, and then she kissed him the same passionate way. It was maybe 10-15 minutes until Rick ventured to remove his t-shirt and slowly unbuttoned Molly's shirt. He bitted a little her bra and was totally playing with her, using his tongue. After a while the ex-pilot took off his pants and was left only with his dark-blue boxers, which Molly found cute. Right after that, Eva's pants were on the floor too. The kissing game continued but not for too long. Just after Rick started to slooooowly take off her panties, and kissed her there she felt something was stopping her. The man noticed, that she was stiff and lifted a little to face her.

"What's wring little mouse?" he smirked at her and waited for an answer.

"Well, it's nothing…" she nodded and kissed him…but then Rick put his hands round her waist and the one was lightly touching her breasts. She quivered.

"I… Rick I'm sorry I can't " she said a little bit of afraid and ashamed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The black-haired asked confused. "Did I do something wrong? "

"No, … no…. I just can't ….no…" she stood up from the bed, took all her clothes and left the room. But in the moment she run out of the room, she went straight into Jordan. She was about to fall, but caught her.

"Hew where were…." He was just blessed from the look he saw: Molly only in her bra and panties. He became all red, and couldn't get away from her breasts. It was definitely true, that she wasn't bigger just as height than before…

The 18-years-old girl blushed too and run toward her room and slummed the door after her.

"What …?" The gunner could find no logic in her actions. Then he looked at the door she run out from, and saw it was Rick's room. Jordan quickly opened it, and saw how Rick was putting his pants on, with his T-shirt on the floor.

"What have happened here?"

"Well, nothing happened. " Rick answered with a cold expression.

"What did you done to her? " Jordan asked annoyed.

"Hey paw, I don't wanna fight with you. If you want to know what happened and what didn't happen, ask her…I don't know either.

The two-color-haired boy left the room. Rick sat on his bed … there was silence for a while, but then he suddenly hit the bed and hissed "girls!".

Eva run in her room and sat on the floor behind the door.

"What am I doing?" she thought.

"I'm ruing my life…. I wish it never happened… well I wish I could … the only thing I wish is to know who I am in love with… Is it Rick, Prince Aikka or… Jordan?

_What do you thing? Hehe I know you are expecting something else, but be patient! This is just the beginning. The true pairing is Jordan/Molly!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this is the next step of Molly's searching for the true love. Look to see who she finds now.

_**The butterfly's kiss**_

The sun rose. Molly opened her eyes. She yawned some and looked around. She was in her bed, and was covered with her blanket by someone else. She remembered the last night, and then she cuddled her face in her pillow trying to not think about it. After she realized that she can't think for anything else, she got up, put on a light black vest and a pair of baggy pants, took her CD-player and run outside. She went trough the kitchen, where she found Jordan drinking his morning-coffee, reading the star racing new on some magazine. Molly smiled, and after greeting him for good morning, she took his cup from his hands while kissing him lightly on the cheek, and went outside.

"Hey, what…" but before Jordan realize it, Molly has taken the keys from the hangar, too.

Molly run to the hangar opened it and took the Whizzing Arrow III. She flew out and went a several miles away, on some silent hill. After she got out, she simply sat on top of it and switched her old CD-player on. Everything from the night before seemed to not fading away. She didn't realize how she was getting asleep in thoughts. Actually not exactly sleeping but in deep daydreaming. The time was running fast, and the songs started to repeat. Molly felt someone's shadow over her face, so she opened her eyes. It was the Nurasion prince.

"Aikka?" the girl stood up from the ground.

"Long time since we was saw, isn't it?" he said and stretched his hand toward her. She handshake it with her own one, still in disbelieve.

"Wha…What are you doing here? I thought that the Nurasions wouldn't race in this race."

"I thought so too, but I was sent to replace the Gatakana's racers. They have been caught cheating, so their place was free. "

"Yeah I heard about that…but I didn't know that the Nurasions are right after them?"

"Well, we are" he smiled warmly.

"So… congratulations, prince. You will have the chance to be beaten up by the Earth team once more."

"Well I'm not so sure that this time you will get lucky."

"I thought, that you qualificated because of one other team's mistake"

"Well G'dar could no longer race…"

"So now you will race on food?" Molly chuckled a little.

"No of course, I will be racing with G'dar's son – G'wall."

"That's a good news! Is this him?" she pointed the gigantic beetle behind the prince.

"Yeah. G'wall, say hello to Molly"

"He is nice one." The girl said after petting the bug.

"Do you wanna a little stroll?" he asked.

"I have my duties to the Whizzing Arrow III, maybe some other time."

"Ok, what about tonight?" Aikka suggested.

"Sure, why not!" Molly said after going nearer the ship.

"I'll pick you up from the Earth hangar." The prince said.

"Is that a date, o mighty prince?" she smirked.

Aikka all blushed and shyly said, " Well, I guess so…"

"OK then, she said and started the engine of the Star-racer. See you later!" and after that she returned to the Earth-base. The nurasion prince was looking her going away, and smiled 'Finally… We'll finally go out only the two of us…'

As hearing the Whizzing Arrow IV' s engine, Jordan run out of the hangar. He crossed his hands before his chest and waited for the young woman to get off. After she did it, he started yelling madly at her.

"Where the heck were you been, Molly? You now we were all worrying."

"C'mon Jordan, you know you are the only one who is still worrying when I'm gone for more than four hours. You should know better than anyone that I'm ok. You were my partner for so long, and you are the avatar now. " She hanged the keys over to his open hand, and with a childish smile, she went inside.

"Molly…" Jordan called after she didn't pay much attention to his angry shouting.

As the girl was happily going up the stairs, she ran on Rick. He gasped; she looked away, both in awkward silence.

"Can I continue going up?" she asked, looking at her feet.

"Molly, I…can we talk for a second? " Rick asked with hoping tone.

"What we have to talk about?" she still was looking down.

"C'mon don't act like nothing happened. At least look at me!" and after that he took her shoulders and lightly shake her. She looked at him shocked.

"I'm…sorry… Molly I'm confused. I need you to explain the whole thing to me. I… did I do something wrong?"

"Rick…" she looked him like looking a not guilty kiddy, which think it's guilty. " No, Rick, I'm the one that is sorry. I don't know what took over me last night…I mean…I shouldn't do such things…I mean …"

"Calm down, Eva. Come, let's sit and discuss it."

"Ok." They went in Molly's room. She sat on her bed, and Rick sat a few spans away from her.

"Well…so what you were about to say?" he asked

"Rick…I don't feel attached in that way to you… I deeply love you, but I just can't do such things with you. You have been always a brother to me… a real father when I needed one. You always understood me along with Jordan. You were my professional trainer…and still you are. I've known about you since I was a little kid. I…something took over me last night…call it pent-up passion… I"

"That's enough Molly. I know…I understand" he took her closer after putting his hand on her shoulder. " You are still young, you haven't found the one yet…I suppose. "

"Will you continue to be my brother?" she looked up at him.

"A little sister, you say? … " he closed his eyes, took a big breath and answered, "Yes, of course" he smiled.

"Thank you, Rick. " she rested on his side.

"So then, I was going to the marked. Jordan has drunk all the coffee we had left. "

"Ok, can you take me a chocolate, too? I'm little bit of nervous."

"Nervous? Do you wait for a date?" he chuckled and went outside.

'Actually…yes' she thought. She jumped of from the bed and went preparing herself for the big event – date with the nurasion prince himself- Aikka.

It was already evening, and Molly hasn't shown out from her room since she got out of the bathroom. Jordan got worried, so he went upstairs, looking for her.

"Hey Molly" he knocked on the door. He couldn't hear anything, so he entered, but he only found empty room with an open window. He run toward the window and saw in the distance a giant beetle looking just like G'dar.

"The prince again, huh? I knew you were falling for him…" he simply said, and a little sad and disappointed went out of the room…

Aikka approached the Earth-team base, and glance at the window at the second floor, where Molly was standing, watching out. She waved at him. He smiled and went near the window.

"Shaw we go, Molly?" he stretched his arm to her, she took it and he helped her come near him on G'wall.

" Nice to meet you, young G'wall" she greeted the beetle, and petted it on the head.

"Be careful, you can fall!" Aikka raised a little his voice, worryingly.

"Don't forget, I'm a star-racer pilot. I won't fall so easily. " And after that they went away from the window.

"Where are we going now?" Molly asked.

"You will see." Aikka smiled back at her. Soon G'wall took them to one wonderful hill, from where they could see so far away, that their eyes couldn't focus so far.

"Aikka it's so beautiful!"

"Yeah, so beautiful…" she blushed after seeing him looking at her, not even looking around. G'wall landed on that hill, and the two were standing on his back. They talked for all this time that has went by since they last met. Suddenly it got colder which made even G'wall to tremble.

"Here" Aikka said and gave Molly his upper coat.

"But Aikka… you will freeze! The nurasions aren't used to such a temperature!"

"I'm a gentleman Molly, can't leave you feel cold. " suddenly for Molly, she felt how he embraced her and covered them both with the coat. Molly all blushed, enjoying Aikka's warm body.

"You know Molly…I was wanting this for such a long time now…" he shyly said.

"Me too, Aikka…. Me too." They were standing like this for centuries. The time was like frozen. At moment, Molly thought he was sleeping.

"Hmm, Aikka?"

"Yes, Molly?"

Then she blushed and quivered.

"What is it…?" he asked.

"I…well nothing." She gasped

"…Mph… Aikka… why didn't you tell me earlier? I mean…I was clearly showing you my feelings… "

"Well…I wasn't sure what to do…"

"Are you sure now?" she glanced at him.

He looked at her eyes, and before she knew it, he kissed her. It was such a tender touch. It was like…a butterfly's kiss. It was so eternal. It was so sweet. Molly didn't know she could enjoy something so much. But something was wrong. Aikka didn't dare to deepen the kiss. Molly was thinking for deeping it herself. Of course she was afraid, but finally she dared to. But she wished she ever did it. Aikka pushed back, looking terribly.

"What…what's wrong?" the girl asked looking hopelessly at him.

"Molly…I wanted that so badly, and I still wish for you, but you see… my family don't appropriate my meetings with you. I can't do a simple thing against their will. I'm sorry.

Eva looker horrified at him. She felt how the butterfly went right after it landed. Without leaving a trail.

"Aikka… but…then why did you… what was all this thing's matter?"

"I'm still confused! Please understand!"

"There is nothing I can understand now! The only one who has to search for answers is you! Till you get them, don't dare calling me!" she jumped off from G'wall, petted him for goodbye and after thanking him for the lift here, she went down the hill.

"Molly, wait! Don't go like this!" he went running after her. "At least let me give you a lift back to your base! Please don't go like that! Please stop Molly!" he grabbed her hand, and made her turn.

"Ok, I'll do my best to not jump off"

Aikka lift her to the hangar, and trough the entire fly they didn't touch even lightly. She jumped on the ground without waiting for G'wall to land.

"Bye" she simply said and went inside.

"Molly…!" Aikka couldn't do anything, but to fly away.

Molly went to her room, and while entering, Jordan showed up.

"Hey Eva, are you alright?"

The girl was obviously mad, so she took whatever there was on her night table and madly threw it at Jordan. It was her CD-player, which broke apart after crashing into the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I asked you how are you…I…I will take that with Me. " he apologized and after taking the broken CD-player, he went outside. Molly got into her bed, and silently cried all her sorrow under the covers…


End file.
